Magic School
Magic School is an institution of magic and one of only two known in existence, the other being Newrestic College of the Magical Arts. It was created by the Elders, though not all of them agreed to, after seeing what the untrained magic of witches could do, the destruction of Atlantis being a prime example. The school was to be closed, as there was no one willing to fight this decision of the Elders. Eventually, Paige Matthews changed Odin's mind about Magic School's closure, and she was unwillingly made Headmistress. After finding the line of work stressful, during which she hired Drake dè Mon as Literature Professor and made Miss Donovan his teaching assistant, she resigned and Leo took her place. Leo was highly popular as Headmaster, and even taught Advanced Combat classes, but later left after assuming a new identity, leaving the school defenseless. Demons later managed to break into the school once Zankou (demon) had broken through the defensive shields, and all of the students and teachers fled. Over a year later, the Charmed Ones reclaimed the school and Leo returned to teaching, taking the class of Telekinetic Orbing. History Creation Thousands of years ago, Atlantis was destroyed by witches whose magic was untrained, which was also the reason for other catastrophes. These prompted the Elders to create Magic School in order to prevent such destruction to occur again by training them to use magic properly. They shielded and cloaked the school and its grounds, and they even made it impossible for its inhabitants to die there in order to protect the vulnerable students from demons and warlocks. However, the only Elder willing to run the school was Gideon, one of the most powerful of them, who proceeded to become the Head of Magic School for thousands of years. School Description Magic School is a place where young or novice witches or good supernatural beings learn to improve their magical craft and history. There are classes for students in telekinesis, spell-casting, potion-making, astral projection, medieval weaponry and also basic classes like literature. It is magically protected so that no evil can enter in order to protect the often vulnerable students. On one occasion, the Headless Horseman is magically created and begins to decapitate faculty, staff and students. Fortunately the school is also magically protected so that no one can be hurt or killed while on premises (except for demons and other evil beings), and the Horseman's effects are soon returned to normal. Magic School was originally run by Gideon but after it was revealed that he sought to kill one of the Charmed Ones' child (Wyatt Halliwell), Wyatt's father, Leo, killed Gideon, thus leaving the school to close. However, Paige Matthews was able to stand up for the necessity of the school, and reluctantly took over as headmistress. After almost a year of being headmistress, Paige sought a life away from magic, and after recently becoming a mortal again, Leo gladly took over for her. It is also insulated against temporal changes ie. people in place at Magic School would not be affected by any shifts to the current time line in the outside world. The Portals The school is set apart in a different realm and has hidden portals all over the earth that allow access to those who have permission to enter. If a witch concentrates themselves, they can see the real Magic School; a floating fortress of walls, gates and pagoda towers and roofs. List of Portals to Magic School *A deserted cottage *A deserted building *The Golden Gate Bridge *A tree in the woods Structure The school is mainly focused in the library, some classrooms and the main hallway, which is said to be endlessly long. It also has dungeons, student homes, and a nursery where they nurture magical infants. At one point, Phoebe has also been in a cave where she went on a vision quest with a female student named Enola. Known Classes *Advanced Combat *Advanced Magic *Advanced Orbing *Astral Projection *Corporealisation *History of Magic *Literature *Medieval Weaponry *Modern Magic (Taught by Leo Wyatt) *Potion Making *Spellcasting *Telekinesis *Telekinetic Orbing(Taught by Leo Wyatt) *Advanced Magical Compositions